


And you Came Home.

by Robosynthesis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Dirk goes off to War, Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak, Jane waits for him, Letters, Promises, Sadstuck, War, War time AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynthesis/pseuds/Robosynthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk never broke his promises. So when he said he was going to come home, Jane knew he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you Came Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a really long time ago and forgot all about it, but I saw a picture on Tumblr and it reminded me of it. So I rewrote it and bam.

And You Came Home  
  
  
Every Monday it was like clockwork for her. She would wait outside for the mail lady to come and hand her the mail, giddiness setting in her stomach. It had been over a year since her beloved had been drafted off and sent to fight for their country, and over a year she had set up this weekly routine.  
  
He had promised to write her every week, and every week he kept his promise. She wasn't able to write back as much as she'd like, but she never knew exactly where he was at. He wasn't allowed to tell her and she was okay with that. He told her once that he was fine with not getting letters, and cherished the ones he was able to get. His words of wishful longing to be with her and to hold her like he used to made it feel like, just for a little while, that he was there with her.  
  
She missed him dearly, the house they used to share seemed so lonely and big since he left.  
  
"Maybe you should get a pet." He wrote to her once, knowing how she hated being alone. "I don't care what animal you pick, and don't tell me. I want to be surprised. But you should name it something cool, that's the least I can ask. Teach it rad marshal arts or something for me in my place as well. I'm counting on you."  
  
So she did just that. She got a little grey bunny and named him Seb, short for Sebastian. She was tempted to name him after her beloved, but knowing how much he would of have hated it, she decided against it. She could of have just imagined his expression upon finding a little bunny and knowing it was named after him!  
  
When the mail came, the lady handed her everything she had for her, wished her a good day, then walked off to her next stop. (Jane never liked that woman. Sure she was nice but she would never replace the mail man that had this route before her. She was quite fond of him.) The giddiness stopped when she realized there wasn't a single letter in the mix of junk and bills that came from him.  
  
"Geeze Jane, stop crying. I promise you I'll write you every week without fail until you're back in my arms. It will be like I'm not even gone." Dirk never broke his promises. Maybe it just got mixed up in the mail or he had to send it late due to something that happened. Telling herself this still didn't help the sinking worry that crippled through her stomach.  
  
The next day she waited for the mail, only for there, once more, not to be a neatly written letter addressed to her with a little heart that was simply his own design in the mix of everything else.  
  
It wasn't there the day after that either.  
  
Or the day after that.  
  
Or the day after that.  
  
Or the day after that.  
  
Jane finally stopped hoping for the letter to be there for her, due to the fact it was Sunday. The worry grew every day and when she went to sleep, she prayed that when she woke up that there would be a letter.  
  
And there was. It was from her beloved and all the worry seeped out from her body as soon as she saw his name in the corner of the envelope. When she opened it, a smile instantly pulled on her lips.  
  
Dear Mrs. Strider,  
  
Sorry for not being able to keep my promise of writing every week, Janey. Something came up and I wasn't able to write. You must have been so worried, please forgive me. I promise you I'm alright and everything is good.  
  
In fact I'm more than alright. We were given some great news and told that in a few weeks we'll be able to come back home. Do you know what that means, Jane? I'll finally be able to hold you and see you, you won't be alone anymore. I'm going to be home soon. I'm so fucking excited to come home and leave this place behind.  
  
I can't wait to see you. I wonder how much you've changed, I wish you could have sent me pictures but the army is strict and either way I'll be able to see you soon. Did you grow your hair out like you said you wanted to try doing? You're beautiful no matter what, and fuck Jane I'm going to be home soon! How great is that?  
  
It's been so long. I've forgotten what you smelled like by now. It's horrible, but my dreams make it better. Sometimes I dream about us starting a family together. I wanted to wait to ask about it when I got back but I can't keep it to myself anymore. I want to start a family with you Jane. We could have a little girl who looked just like you, but maybe she had my nose or freckles, or maybe a boy who had my hair and your eyes. They would call us mommy and daddy, how wonderful would that be? And shit don't cry, I know how emotional you can get over stuff like this.  
  
I really love you. I know I don't say it often but I love you a lot, Crock pot. When I'm home I'll make sure to tell you a million times. You're so beautiful and I'm glad I'm able to call you mine. Thanks for waiting for me all this time. Hey, do me a favor and don't tell anyone that I'm coming home yet. I want to surprise them like how you see on all those shows about surprise homecomings. I didn't even want to tell you but how could I not? I had to tell someone because I'm so happy Jane. I can't wait to see you. I'm going to take you out for dinner and then we'll spend the night alone by ourselves. Everyone else can wait, I need some Jane time to myself. It's been fourteen months since I last had Jane time.  
  
I can't write much more because we're getting ready to move out but just remember that I love you, I love you so much Crock Pot.  
  
Forever yours,  
Dirk Strider.  
  
By the time she was done reading, the tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were poofy and red. However, the biggest smile graced her lips. She was so happy as she hugged the letter to her chest. Dirk was coming home, he was safe and he was coming home an that's all that mattered to her.  
  
She fell asleep that night with the smile still on her lips and the thought of the reunion they would have. Her dreams played sweet images of the two of them alone for the first time in what felt like forever.  
  
Four days later, there was a knock at her door.  
  
When Jane opened the door, two people stood in full uniform. She recognized them instantly as part of Dirk's platoon. They were two of Dirk's closest friends and had even become part of Jane's life- Jake English and Roxy Lalonde stood with their hats off and frowns evident on their faces. Jane's heart instantly fell.  
  
"You know, Janey. if I don't come back.." Jane had made Dirk stop talking instantly, not wanting to hear it.  
   
"Promise me you're going to come back, Dirk. Please." Her eyes were brimming with tears. His eyes softened and he nodded once.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Dirk never broke his promises. Jane didn't count writing late as breaking a promise because he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault he got busy.  
  
But he never broke his promises. He came home.  
  
Jane broke down the moment Jake opened his mouth. She fell to her knees and the tears flowed freely. Roxy knelt down next to her and placed her hand on her back to try to be of some help, but all three of them knew it wasn't going to help.  
  
Dirk came home like he promised.  
  
After she had calmed down and told the two to kindly leave her alone, she sat down at her desk. Paper sat in front of her and pen in hand.  
  
  
Dear Mr. Strider,  
  
You promised me you would come home and you didn't break your promise.  
  
I was visited by Roxy and Jake today. They told me everything they could, which wasn't much but it was enough. They're safe but I can't believe it.  
  
I can't believe it.  
  
What am I going to do now that I know that no matter how long I wait you won't be here to hold me at night or be there through thick and thin? Dirk fucking tell me what I'm suppose to do now that you're dead? You stupid stupid stupid person you why did you have to do that why did you have to get my hopes up why why why why WHY? Why do you always have to be the hero and save everyone else besides yourself?  
  
I love you Dirk.  
  
You don't break your promises.  
  
And you came home.  
  
But it's my fault. I should have made you promise to come home alive.  
  
I love you so much.  
  
Forever yours even in death,  
Jane Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this to myself. I'll let you guys decide what he did that ended up killing him.


End file.
